The Fake Pact
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: Stiles Stilinski would do anything for his best friend, even agreeing to date Malia Tate, one of their closest friends to get Scott's dad off his back, but will Stiles find something more in Malia that he thought possible, maybe even love? (AH/AU Stalia)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles

Stiles rises up from the bed, his eyes scan his best friend, Scott Mccall's face, as he lays down on the bed, his hands in his hair, he seems frustrated and Stiles knows why, Scott's dad was back in town.

"Daddy issues?" Stiles teases his best friend lightly, as Scott sits up, nodding his head with a small groan.

"Worse?" Stiles asks, and Scott nods his head again, he runs his hands down his face again.

"Come on Scott, I know you're dead barely comes around, but you'd think it'd be a nice visit every time he does." Stiles muses, as he stares at his distressed best friend, in reality he feels bad for Scott, being the son of an the head of the F.B.I was hard, he was constantly watched, and of course there was more pressure on him to be perfect, Stiles hands Scott the controller of the game he was just enjoying before Scott came in.

Scott takes it with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks man." He says in a hoarse whisper, as he stares at the tv, and Stiles almost feels bad that he can't cheer his friend up, like he usually does.

"Anything else you want to vent out?" He asks, as he presses start on the controller, starting the game back up.

Scott grumbles low, as he starts playing, his movements are fast, and Stiles knows by this reaction his friend is very frustrated.

"Come on, Scotty." Stiles says, as he kills more minions in the game, his eyes glued to the screen.

"My dad wants me to date Malia Tate." He mumbles softly, and Stiles sightly leans in, to make sure he heard him right.

"Malia Tate?" Stiles says, his awe, as he pauses the game, turning to his best friend.

Scott nods confirming what he says is true.

"Malia Tate?, our best friend, the girl that practically grew up with us, the girl that's probably tougher then all of us?" He asks again, and Scott laughs lightly, as he nods his head again, reassuring his hyperactive best friend that that's indeed who he was talking about.  
"Wow." Stiles says, his mouth open, as he runs his hands through his hair, he liked Malia, he did, but he always thought she wasn't girlfriend material, sure she was gorgeous, but he could never see Scott dating her, he couldn't handle her, tame the beast inside of her, Stiles wasn't sure anyone could, she was a free spirit, always changing as the wind goes.

"Yeah, he wants me to date her, says that I could learn things from her." Scott says in a bitter tone, and Stiles nods his head, not because it's true, but because Scott wasn't the dominant type, and Malia was, not that it was a bad thing.

"You know what, I'll do it." Stiles says in a serious tone, as he looks into his best friend's brown eyes, Scott's face goes from broody to shocked in a couple of seconds.

"What?" He asks, perplexed as he stares at Stiles, his eyebrows raised, as he watches his friend's brain work in over drive, probably formaulating a plan.

"Yeah, think about it, I fake date Malia, your dad gets off your back, because I don't think there's anyone else he wants to you to date, and Malia will be taken, and you won't have any more added pressure, besides, I'm sure Malia wouldn't mind, we're all friends here." He says quickly, as Scott still stares at his best friend in surprise.

"You'd do that for me?" Scott asks, in a shocked voice, as he slowly smiles, alerting Stiles that he's down with his idea.

"Of course, Scott, I don't mind, just to get Agent Mccall off your back." He says with a light smile, as he clamps Scott down on the shoulder, and Scott smiles wider.

"Thanks man." He says, but then his face goes back to it's worried expression, and Stiles glances at his best friend, wondering what his next thought is going to be.

"But, how are we going to convince Malia?" He asks, and Stiles stares to speak, but goes silent.

"I have no clue, but I'll worry about that, okay?" Stiles says, as he unpauses the game, and Scott shuts up, focusing on the game.

I'll take care of it, Stiles says in his head, as he plays the game with Scott.

Malia

Malia Tate sits her in room, going over her latest math assignment, a yellow highlighter in her mouth, she hates math, despises it actually, and she's growing more frustrated as time goes by.

Malia gets distracted and stares at her phone, sighing, when Stiles texted her with important news, she hadn't expected him to tell her he's coming over in five minutes. Shutting her math book, she hops off the bed, fixing her black sweats, she ties her hair up, and sits on her bed, fresh faced, waiting. Malia wasn't like most girls, she didn't like dressing up, but she'd do it, Lydia Martin, her best friend was the one who picked out her outfits for school, and she would just comply and wear them, she got many compliments, but it didn't make her feel good about herself. The reason why Malia didn't like being girly wasn't because she was always a tom boy at heart, it's because her mom died really young and she had no one to teach her the ways of a women, she only a dad and one brother, Luke, but he was away at college, so she spent lots of time with her father, he taught her how to hunt, how to fish, how to be tough, and Malia loves him for it, she's glad she's not like most girls, she wasn't even expecting to have a boyfriend at this point. But she muses anything could happen.

She hears a light knock on her bedroom door, and goes to it, swinging it open, Stiles Stilinski grins at her, his black hair sticking up in all directions, he's wearing his typical red plaid shirt and cargo shorts, he sits down on the wooden chair in her room, and Malia knows this is going to be a long visit, she studies his body language, he's nervous about something, but he's trying to hide it, the way his hands tap against his light brown cargo shorts, she remains standing, arms crossed.

"So, I was talking to Scott, and you're aware of his father, right?" He asks her, and she nods her head slowly, as she thinks about agent Mccall.

"Yeah?" She asks, as she sits on her bed, deciding to relax, before Stiles tells her this news.

"Well, Scott is having a hard time with him.. he kind of wants you.. and him.. to date." He says his voice lowers at the last sentence, and Malia's eyes go wide at the statement.

"What?" She asks, as she studies Stiles, her face is as shocked as Stiles when he found out about this, he chuckles softly.

"What's so funny?" She quips, as she plays with the end of her pony tail.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just.. to get Scott's dad off his back, I figure we could date, look, I know you never dated anybody, neither have I, but I'm willing to fake it to save my best friend, are you?" He asks in a serious tone, and she thinks this over a second, weighing the pros and cons, they were alike like that, each testing simple terms, thinking carefully.

"Yes." She finally says, and Stiles head snaps up, looking at her with a mild serious expression.

"Really?" He asks, looking at her, and she smiles lightly.

"Yes, I'll do it." She says, as she fixes her pony tail, she was willing to help Scott out, he'd always been a great friend to her, why shouldn't she return the favor.

"Alright, then, thank you, Malia." Stiles says with a wide grin, as he gets off the chair, she watches as his notices her closed math book, he turns to her again, before leaving.

"And as your new boyfriend, as a rule of being a good boyfriend, I'll come by after school and help you tutor?" He asks, and she stares at him surprised, as she automatically nods her head.

"Yes, please, I suck." She laughs lightly, feeling a small relief in her chest, as she stares at Stiles.

Fake-dating him couldn't be that bad.

"Are you going to walk me to school, tomorrow?" She asks, knowing that they had to go public, he nods his head.

"Yeah, meet me in the front of your house, I'll pick you up in my jeep." He says, and she agrees with a light nod, they slowly smile at each other, thinking that this was going to be a good idea, they couldn't be more wrong.

 **(this is my first Stalia fanfiction, please be nice, but review, sorry for the grammar erros if there is any, sorry if the characters are OOC too)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Wow, first of all thank you for all the lovely reviews and the favs and follows, this is my first time writing a Stalia fic and I wasn't sure I was doing them justice, so thank you, I just want to warn you chracters might be OOC or something, also yay Allison is alive in here, please let me know if you enjoyed this! Thank you again)**_

 _ **Stiles**_

Stiles groans lightly as he hits the snooze button on his alarm one last time, he hates waking up for school, and today is no different. He spent most of last night texting Scott and telling him that Malia was on board with the plan, and Scott told him excellent, but before they hung up that night Scott made Stiles promise they'd let the pack in out it, the pack included, Lydia Martin, Stiles's third grade crush, but now good friend, Liam, an underage freshman that was cool, Allison, Scott's best friend, Kira, the not so new member of the pack, and then there were him and Malia, the fake dating couple. He laughs quietly as he gets up, going to his wardrobe, he hoped that the pack would be accepting of his and Malia's choice, of course he would explain that this was purely platonic, and that nothing else would happen between them, so they didn't get worried about the new changes, but he would also instruct them talk loudly about them dating so that it would spread around town, and Scott's father would know. He really hopes that Scott's father will back off his best friend after this.

He pulls off his white shirt and throws it down, suddenly his phone buzzes, jarring him from his sleepy state, he swipes the lock screen, squinting at the bright light.

 **Malia T: What are you wearing to school today?**

He continues to squint at the screen, he hasn't figured it out yet, he shifts through his wardrobe, throwing all the plaid shirts on the bed, he finally picks up his phone, typing fast.

 **No clue, why?**

He sends it, looking at the screen with interest as to why Malia would care about what he's wearing to school today.

 **Malia T: I don't know, shouldn't we match? Isn't that what couples do?**

Stiles grins lightly, as he types back a reply, laughing at her childish mind set most days, but she did have a point, they should match, he types back a fast reply.

 **Wear plaid, do you own plaid?**

He could just imagining her scoffing at the text message, as if to say of course, I own plaid, Stiles, I'm a tom boy, as she also rummages through her closet, he laughs at the image in his head, and throws on his plaid shirt, zipping up his black jeans, he combs his fingers through his black hair, and grabs his back pack from the night stand, flinging it on his shoulders, hoping that today wouldn't officially suck.

 **Malia**

She quickly rummages through her closet, while on the phone with Lydia, her best friend.

"Okay, so if I wore plaid and black leggings, would it look bad?" She asks, as she holds the phone with her ear, stumbling into her black boots, a worried expression on her face, knowing that if she didn't hurry up her and Stiles would be late, she already knew Stiles was waiting in her drive way her father knocked on her door and informed her.

She hears Lydia suck in a breath, as if she's thinking about it.

"Yes.. that would be fine, but why the sudden interest in plaid?" She asks, her voice is soft, and Malia holds in a sigh.

Because Stiles and I came up with a plan last night that we would fake date to get Scott's dad off his back, and suddenly I'm nervous for this idea, because I feel like we're not going to believable as a fake couple, if that's even possible.

Malia smiles in her voice, to ward of Lydia's suspicion.

"No reason, see you at school, Lyd's, bye." She says, as she quickly hangs up before Lydia can get a word in, she would explain later.

She brushes her short hair fast, applying a few more swipes of mascara, she looks into the mirror a second longer then she's used to, and wonders if her mother would help her with these things, if her mom and her would sit in her room, getting Malia ready for school, teaching her the pros of being a girl. Malia feels a sadness in her body, as she quickly shakes her head, forgetting that morbid thought, she grabs her back from the night stand and slugs it on her shoulders, hoping that today wouldn't be exceptionally lame.

She kisses her dad's cheek, as he smiles, telling her to have a good day at school, she nods, as she exits the door, and find Stiles in his jeep, he waves at her kind of awkwardly, and she forces a smile, it's not that she didn't like Stiles, he was one of her best friends, but she felt awkward with this whole situation. When she gets in, she eyes what he's wearing, a blue plaid shirt, and black jeans, and she smiles lightly, rewarding herself that she knew he was going to wear blue, it was his favorite color.

"Nice, we really match." He says, as he laughs, and she laughs lightly, as she nods.

"Oh, I picked you up some coffee." He says with a careless shrug, as he holds out the cup for her, and she takes it, smiling in gratitude.

"Thanks, boyfriend." She teases him, and he chuckles lightly, pulling out of her driveway.

She sips on the coffee, as he drives down the street, feeling strange that he remembered her exact order, but she just supposed he was being nice, since he did drag her into all of this.

"So, what's our game plan?" She asks, as she turns to the side of the window, admiring the faint sun over the clouds, she takes another sip of the coffee, awaiting his reply.

"Well, what makes you think I have a plan?" He says, as he stops at a stop sign, and she laughs lightly.

He raises an eyebrow in her direction, as his fingers drum on the steering wheel.

"Well, your Stiles, you're a hyperactive spazz, always formulating plans, how could you not think of one for us?" She asks, as she tilts her head to the side, a light smile on her face at his slight confusion.

His face relaxes slightly, as he nods.

"Well, two of those things are true, but I don't know Malia, what do you think our game plan should be?" He asks, as he presses on the gas pedal, turning right.

"I think we should tell the pack, their going to be wondering." She says with a smile in his direction, wondering if he'll agree.

"No, of course, that's a good idea, I mean, their our friends, too, you know? And Scott already made me promise I'd tell them." He says, as he drives, looking into his mirror with some sort of hidden caution, his fingers still drumming the steering wheel.

Malia counts each tap in her head, as she nods, waiting for him to continue.

"And as far as the news getting spread, I don't know, we can hold hands, inside the school." She says quietly, looking at him, he considers this for a second, and she watches as he calculates each word in his head, and she's almost a little nervous he'll reject the idea, but then he slowly nods his head.

"Yeah, that could work." He says slowly, as he glances at her, she notices they just pulled into a parking spot.

"Okay." Malia says, as she starts to open the jeep door, but Stiles stops her, putting a hand on her arm.

"No, allow me, first step in my "how to be a good fake boyfriend." always open the door for my fake lady." He says in a joking tone, and he lets go of her arm, and she smiles lightly, feeling herself relax for the first time since last night.

He chuckles lightly, as he shuts off his Roscoe, and she watches, as he opens his door, he slams the door shut, and she watches as he fixes his backpack, he slowly goes over to her door, and opens it, holding out his hand, and she laughs lightly, feeling ridiculous, but smiles, as he grabs his warm hand, he smiles charmingly in her direction, as he helps her get out, and soon their holding hands, and treading across campus, all eyes on them, and then back to other places, as they get into the school, Stiles squeezes her hand lightly, as if to tell her that their plan was working, they were really selling it, and Malia feels a huge relief against her chest, as she relaxes into the smile, but then suddenly, she sees Allison Argent coming down the hall with Lydia Martin, she's laughing, dressed in a green sweater dress, her black hair in a long braid down her back, and Lydia dressed in a green dress, with brown boots, her white teeth show as she laughs at something Allison said, and Malia eye's widen slightly, as so does Lydia's and Allisons, they meet in the middle, Stiles still holding onto her hand, she notices his is a little sweaty, and Malia smiles at them.

"Hey guys." She says, as she pulls Stiles's warm body closer to hers.

"Okay, does someone what to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Allison asks with a confused expression on her face, and Stiles grins sheepishly, as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. And all Malia can think is how screwed they really are.


	3. Chapter 3

(I decided to switch this story to first person because it's easier for me to write like that, I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter, thank you for reading and taking the time to review, you're the best!)

Stiles

"So, it's all pretend, none of it is real?" Allison asks Malia, as Lydia raises an eyebrow in my direction. Liam and Kira and Scott sit on the side, as we go through the pack meeting, I glance at Malia she seems to be following every word, and nods her head at the random-est of times.

"Alright, who here thinks us fake dating is the worst idea ever?" I ask, looking around at my friend's faces, suddenly Malia raises her hand.

"I do." She says with a confidence in her voice, and I chuckle quietly.

"What? I do, okay, I'm allowed to have doubts." She says, as her eyes squint lightly, as she laughs from, most likely, nerves.

I disregard her opinion of us failing, and stand up, brushing the dirt of my pants from the rock I was just sitting on.

"Alright, that may be true, Malia, but we need to do this for Scott, it's going to be okay." I say, as I look into her direction and her face begins to relax.

"Alright, cool, so that's the plan, make us known guys, meeting adjourned." I say, as I hop off the rock, but my friends just stare at me.

And I begin to wonder what each of them are thinking, Liam, seems the most quiet, probably not used to us yet, he just joined our friend circle two weeks ago, Lydia, she seems calm, Allison seems slightly confused but I'm sure Scott will explain it to her later, so she can understand better. I glance at Scott he seems like he's in the middle of a self monologue in his head, his brown eyes shining into the sunlight.

And just as expected Scott stands up, making his way towards me.

"I really just want to thank you guys, I never thought someone would help me out like that, it's.. nice. So, thank you, Malia and Stiles, I know it's a bug request but it means a lot." He says as he flashes each of us a grin, and Malia nods her head at Scott.

"Of course, Scott." She says smiling, as she pounds him on the back, and he grunts low but grins at her.

"Alright, are you ready to go fake girlfriend?" I ask, as I hold out my hand to Malia, she grabs my hand, and I squeeze it lightly, as we walk down the hall, she seems more out of it as usual, and slowly I stop, so that we're standing side by side, as I look into her brown eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I find myself asking, and she nods her head slowly, not meeting my gaze.

"You're still coming by after school, right?" She asks, tilting her head, and I nod.

I had to tutor Malia in math now it was part of our arrangement.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming by, don't worry about it." I say, as I let go of her hand, and put my arm around her, she smiles lightly, as we walk down the hall, all the students are sneaking glances at us, wondering when this happened, but I don't care, just as long as it's working, we'll be alright.

Malia turns towards me, after I walked her to her math class, we don't have much time, and I'm wondering what she's thinking because she's starting intently at me.

"Should we um.." She says shyly, as she tucks a lose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Should we..?" I ask, looking at her, confused at where she was going with this.

Students are walking back and forth on either side of us, and I feel like the bell will ring at any minute.

"You know." She says a bit louder, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"For crying out loud, Stilinski, kiss me!" She whispers, and my brown eyes widen at her sudden request.

"Oh.. uh.." I say, as I grab her face awkwardly, pressing my lips down on hers, and she pulls back after a few seconds.

"Alright." She says slowly, as I look at her lips, they felt soft under mine, and I wasn't expecting that, I didn't know we were kissing today, it was new and unexpected, of course Malia would catch me off guard, she had a way with people like that, I like it though, makes her unique.

"Sorry." I say, trying not to be awkward because that's the last thing we need right now, my hands still on her soft cheeks.

"You can let go of my face now." She says, looking into my brown eyes.

I feel a light blush on my cheeks, as I let go of her face, and her expression seems relaxed as she starts to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask, a little dazed, and she turns around to face me again.

"Class... we're at school, remember?" She asks, with a light laugh, and I nod as fast as I can, still blushing.

"Yeah, right." I say, as I start to leave but she grabs my hand, and the touch sends a certain chill down my weak spine.

"See you tonight, alright?" She says, wagging a finger at me, and I nod, as I squeeze her hand once.

"Bye fake girlfriend." I whisper softly, as I watch her take off for class, and for a brief moment I want to touch my lips, where her lips pressed so softly against mine, but I decide against it, it was just an innocent kiss between two friends, I start to walk away, but then my phone beeps.

Malia T: I hope people actually saw that kiss, do you think they did?

I smile softly, as I take out my phone, walking down the hall.

Yeah, I'm sure they did, it probably looked real, like the notebook. I type back as fast as I can, imagining her smiling at the text I just sent, and I feel a soft flutter in my heart.

Malia T: Oh, totally, you're not a bad kisser, Stiles.

Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself..

I text back, looking at my phone, my class had probably already started but I kind of felt like just texting Malia right now, it was nice talking to her, I knew she was just being nice about the nice kisser stuff, probably teasing me like she always does.

There no way she meant it... did she? Wait, why are you thinking about this.. she's Malia Tate, you're best friend, the tom boy who would like to beat you up for fun sometimes when you were growing up, you don't have feelings for her after one kiss. You need to get your shit together, Stiles, if you act weird while tutoring her she's going to pick up on it, she always does, she has senses like some kind of Coyote or something, you just need to get over this feeling.

I walk into math class shaking off any kind of new feeling of Malia in my mind, but somewhere in the back of my mind I'm wondering and freaking out over this afternoon and what it's going to be like for us.

Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Malia

I sit through another boring day of math, trying not to fall asleep, my hands move quick highlighting things I don't understand, and my mind is preoccupied by questions I can ask Stiles about the homework tonight, I was really grateful for him tutoring me even though it was awkward for him to be my fake boyfriend now, but I liked that we could joke about it so openly, each knowing that we'd never fall for each other.

Time goes by surprisingly fast and before I know it I'm saying goodbye to Lydia and Allison in front of my house, ending our daily walk home from school. I was kind of glad to get rid of them because they kept drilling me with questions about fake dating Stiles, they both agree that it's a terrible idea because I have never dated anyone, but I think that's stupid because just because I haven't dated anyone doesn't mean I will fall for Stiles, I'm not controlled by my heart, I'm more of a thinking on my own kind of girl.

"Alright, bye guys." I say finally, as they both hug me, and smile in my direction.

"Bye Malls." They say in unison, but Lydia turns around pointing a finger in my direction.

"Make sure to tell us every thing that happens tonight." She says, as she raises her eyebrow at me, and Allison nods in agreement.

I roll my eyes, but keep a light smile on my face.

"Nothing is going to happen, guys, it's just Stiles and I , two friends, studying." I say in a bored tone, as I turn away, and they don't look so convinced but finally, they decide to leave me alone.

I walk into my house, it's a small house, but I like it, though some nights it reminds me of my mother.

I'm not surprised when I find my dad setting up some traps downstairs in the basement, he loves hunting, and since it's spring it's hunting season again. He usually hunted deer, but I see he's making rabbit traps.

I smile as I kiss him on the cheek, his gray eyes look into mine, as he smiles.

"And, how was school?" He asks, as turns back to the trap, adjusting it with a screw driver.

"Boring, as usual." I say in a soft tone, but then suddenly for some reason, I think about Stiles and I kissing, it's not a big deal, of course, but it makes my stomach feel weird inside, and not a good kind either.

Maybe we moved too fast and I made it awkward on him, but at least now every one knew we were dating according to Lydia and Allison.

"Anything else on your mind?" He asks, as he looks up at me again, his smile is brief.

"Not really dad.. Oh, Stiles is coming over tonight, he's going to help me in math." I say, as I fold my hands behind my back, my dad stands up, looking at me, his expression seems harmless, but I imagine there's something nervous brewing in his old gray eyes.

"Oh, that's nice." He says, as he sets the trap down.

I don't let go of my suspicion as I stare at him, my face must seem defensive because he chuckles lightly.

"What, Malia?" He asks, as he rubs the grease from the traps off his hands in the sink in the basement.

"Nothing you just seemed...nervous." I say, and he rolls his eyes lightly, and I'm wondering if he gets annoyed sometimes of how much I pick up on people's emotions and movements, he always joked I'd be a great detective agent.

"Well, it just you spend a lot of time with this boy, so maybe there's something you're not telling your old man." He teases lightly.

I make a face at him, as I try not to bite my lower lip, I hate lying to my dad, but here's the thing, he won't let me date until senior year, and right now we're only sophomores, so I had to hide this from him as soon as possible, I didn't want to make him angry though. I think the reason he's so protective of me is if I die, he's going to have no one left, and that makes me sad.

"No, dad, I know the rules." I say, looking into his eyes, and I can tell their studying mine to catch one wrong move, to catch me in the lie.

"Good." He says, as he sits back down on his stool.

I smile lightly, as I grab my backpack, going upstairs, once I shut the , I lean against it, trying to calm my racing heart.

I wonder if mom was here would things be different?

 _(A/N: Uh-oh Malia going against her father's wishes, why do you think she didn't tell Stiles that she couldn't date? luckily her dad isn't really involved in the outside world, but who knows? maybe he'll find out, kind of a sad chapter right? Don't worry they'll be more Stalia in the next one, please review and rate, and let me know if you like it! thank you for all the lovely comments)_


	5. Chapter 5

Once I get to my room I throw my back pack on my bed, as I lay down on the bed, a million thoughts cross my head, why was I kind of nervous to see Stiles? I roll off my bed, my feet touch the floor as I grab a hoodie from my closet, it feels soft against my skin, as I shrug it on, trying not to think too much, we were just too friends studying, nothing was going to happen.

I roll my eyes at my own childish, as I grab my black bag from the floor, pulling out my red math back, the kid on the cover looks happy, and I scowl at him, as I flip it open, I land on the yellow highlighted page, trailing my finger over the first problem. I hear a hard knock on my bedroom door, and I fix my leggings, as I walk over to the door, opening it.

"Hey." Stiles says, as he rolls up the sleeves to his plaid shirt, he rakes a few fingers through his black hair like he is relaxed, but his body movements are kind of jerky and I take a deep breath, as I smile lightly at him.

"Hey, I just opened my math book, finally, ignore my highlighting, it's dumb." I add, as I sit down on my bed, crossing my legs over one another.

Stiles sits on my bed also, his belly on my pink sheets, as he stretches out, leaning closer to me, the heat from his body makes me warm, and I smile shyly, as I fix my lose bun, tightening it.

He stares at my math book, his face in total concentration as he licks his lips, his brown eyes scanning down the yellow highlighted paper, I lean back slightly, grabbing my orange notebook from the floor, I balance my blue mechanical pencil between my fingers, as I wait for him to help me.

He finally snaps out of his musings, his eyes land on mine, as he smiles, easy going.

I smile back slowly, as I stare into light brown eyes, he reaches over and grabs my notebook, and our fingers brush slightly, I stare at him, as he grabs the notebook, lightly biting my bottom lip, I wasn't sure why, but his warm touch sent a shiver down my spine, I blame my ever cold body, it adores the unexpected warmth.

"Alright, so we're going to start with problem one, it's easy, first, you take this variable, move it over to the right side, then you subtract whatever we have here, square it."

His warm hands work fast, as he scrawls down the steps to getting the solution, and my brown eyes dance over his calculated handwriting, I lean closer getting a better look.

Suddenly, his head raises slowly, and soon he's staring at me, his brown eyes, I see his cheeks shade a light pink, his breathing is controlled, but I can feel his nervous heart pounding in anticipation as he stares at me, I stare at him back, waiting for him to say something, but he just turns away slightly, a piece of hair falling into his handsome face.

"And that's how you do it." He says quietly, as he pushes my orange notebook towards me.

I grab the notebook, as I nod lightly, a lingering thought invades my mind, though but it has nothing to do with math.

When had the mood changed in here? Right now it just felt awkward as Stiles stares down at the wooden floor, and I'm not sure how to change the conversation, make it less tense.

I hug myself in my sweatshirt, looking over at Stiles, he seems lost in thought, his cheeks are still pink, and as I stare down at the notebook, picking up my pencil, I decide I won't get his awkward stance out of my mind, and finally I turn towards him sharply, and finally looks up at me.

We just stare at each other for a second, but I can't think of anything else to say, so I stare down at my notebook again, careful not to look up at him again, as my heart races slightly against my chest, he was making me nervous, and I didn't like it.

It was like he was keeping some large secret from me, did he want to quit fake dating? Was it just awkward between us, now? Did I ruin it with that sudden kiss earlier today?

These troublesome questions invade my mind as I write over the white paper slowly, mimicking his jerky movements, as I copy the steps he did to get to the problem, and I slowly begin to retain the information, actually understanding how to do this.

Finally, I get annoyed, snapping my head up, as my brown eyes study his pensive facial expression.

"I'm not allowed to date." I say in a soft whisper, eager to tell him this, because he needed to know.

His pensive expression turns into a slightly confused one, as he stares at me.

"What?" He asks, in a loud tone, but I put my finger over my lips, my eyes wide, as I point up towards the ceiling of my room, where my dad was in the attic, working on traps, he could hear through the paper thin walls, sometimes, and I didn't need Stiles loud voice ruining it.

"What?" He whispers softly, as his brown eyes widen, and I shrug lightly.

"Ever since my brother went off to college, my dad decided I can't date 'till senior year, so we have to be careful." I warn him, as I turn back towards the math problem, but I feel his brown eyes on me, and I know his facial expression: pure shock.

"Well, that sucks." He says softly, and I turn to him again, nodding my head.

"Do you think it has something to do with your mom?" He asks, and his voice is soft but sounds more sincere, I shrug my shoulders again, as I bite my lip, trying not to think of my mother's beautiful face, it was easier to not think of her at all, just pretend she's on a long trip, that she's never coming back from, I turn away, tears slowly brim into my eyes, I didn't want Stiles to see me cry, I didn't want that comfort.

Stiles doesn't move towards me, and I curse myself inwardly for making it awkward between us, again.

"Hey, Malia." He says softly, as he leans closer to me, but I try to move away, but he gently grabs my cold hand in his warm one.

"You know, I know how it feels.. sometimes.. I think my dad thinks I killed my mom." He says, and I hear the shallow resentment in his voice, and I find myself gripping onto his hand, our fingers intertwining on the soft sheets, but I don't look at him, as the tears gradually make their way down my cheeks.

Sometimes I forget Stiles lost his mom at a young age too, she was in Eichen house, a metal institution, I briefly remember we used to play down at the playground, I'd hold your hand as we swung back and forth on that old tire swing that always smelled like rubber, we were only nine, but the thought of losing your mother to her Alzheimer's almost brought you to your skinned up, knobby knees, but I was there, Scott and I always told you it wasn't your fault, that these things happen.

"Sometimes.. I think it's my fault." I say in a choked whisper, but I feel Stiles large hand on the back of my blue plaid shirt, pulling me towards him, and for a second all I smell is his cinnamon scent, as I lean into the crook of his neck, his hand rubbing my back, as our warm bodies collide again, and I find myself tugging on his shirt, wanting to get closer to him, seeking his comfort.

For a second, he just holds me, as he whispers over and over again that it's not my fault, but I shake my head into the crook of his neck, tears sliding down my cheeks, as my vision blurs slightly, and I close my eyes, wanting to shut out the world.

"Malia, hey, look at me." He says softly, but I don't raise my head, and I feel his warm hands under my chin, pulling my head up to meet his soft brown eyes.

"It's like you said on the playground to me the day the doctor told us my mom wasn't going to make it another day, these things happen, they just do, I know it doesn't soften the blow, but your mom would be very proud of you right now, she would, I know it, you're smart, and witty, and beautiful, and you're my best friend." He says softly, as his slender fingers wipe away my tear strained cheeks.

I sniffle, nodding my head, because now I was too tired to argue.

"I shouldn't of brought up your mother." He says in a regretful tone, but I find myself shaking my head, you helped me deal with my pent up emotions Stiles, you let me cry, and you're still not looking at me weird.

"Thank you." I say in a gentle tone, as I slowly get out of his embrace, and he turns to me, his grinning slightly, and my lips upturn, as I smile back, my shaky breaths are gone, and he automatically gets back to what he was doing, his brown eyes sweeping over my math text book, as he moves his head back and forth, concentrating on writing down the problems.

I smile at him, and his ability to improvise in the darkest of times, and still make me laugh.

"And as for rule number three of fake dating me, always help my pretend girlfriend, study." He says, turning towards me, and I laugh lightly, as I grab the pencil out of his hand, getting started on the first problem he wrote down.

(A/N: Yay more Stalia, I tried to make it fluffy, let me know if my attempt worked! I tried to make it more in depth, and also fetus Stalia flashbacks, their friendship is really something, right? :) I love my otp)


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles

I pack up my backpack, and give Malia one last look to make sure shes okay but surprisingly she's all smiles, her face is relaxed, and I feel a light flutter in my stomach but push it away, as I give her a hug at the door of her room, and she smiles, hugging me back.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She asks, as she hands me my math book, and I nod my head.

"I'll have coffee, Oh, don't forget I have a lacrosse game tomorrow." I say, as I look at her, and she nods lightly, her eyes on me, as she smiles lightly.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend will be there to cheer you on." She says with a light tap on my shoulder.

I smile lightly, as I reach for the door knob, and she tucks a piece of strand behind her ear, smiling lightly at me.

I get out the door somehow, but not before stops me with a stern look, and I look back at him, feeling like I'm being pressed against the wall, even though I am only near the front door.

"You are aware my daughter can't date until she's 18?" He asks, and I nod my head, gulping, my brown eyes set on his.

"Yes, I know sir, I was just helping her with her math assignment." I say, and I feel my face slighty red, as my heart pounds against my chest.

Techincally, I was telling the truth, so, please don't kill me.

Mr. Tate nods, I eye the wooden rifle in his hand, as he cocks it back into place, and I gulp lightly, feeling my palms sweat.

"You're a good kid, Stiles." He says, and I nod my head again, though I wasn't disagreeing with him, the guilt sets in about the little white lie I'm living at this point.

"I have to get home, , I gotta do my school work." I say quickly, and he smiles, as he nods, relaxed, he clamps me on the back with his large hand, and I smile weakly at him.

He wasn't a bad dad, he was just making me nervous with his stern eye on me, I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

I grab my math book from the floor, it must of fell out of my hands, I scrable out the door, and sigh in relief, as I exit the house away from , my heart beat begins to slow, as I get into my jeep, I pause for a second, as I look at Malia's window, I see she's sitting on her bed, her pen in her mouth, and my eyes gaze over her slowly, she looks so beautiful in the sunlight, so innocent. I feel my heart beat pick up, as I stare at her.

But, suddenly her brown eyes snap up to meet mine, and I look at her, as I close my mouth, my hands twitch in my lap, and she just stares at me for a second, weird expression off her face.

She stands up, as she goes towards the window, and my eyes watch her every graceful moves.

She smiles wide, as she waves bye to me, and I smile back tightly, as I wave back at her.

I stop waving and start my jeep, and I am off, back to my house, but Malia's smile still drifts in the back of my mind.

I drive to my small house, parking in the driveway, it's no suprise that my dad's cop car isn't in the driveway, I shut off my jeep, and step out, grabbing my math book from the passenger seat.

Once inside, I set the book down on the table, my stomach growling lightly, as I heat up the leftovers from last night, being a cop's son, it was lonely, that's what every doesn't tell you, sure you can get out of tickets, and bend the rules a little bit, but no one tells you how boring and alone you'll feel.

I sigh, as I sit down at the wooden table, I'd like to imagine that for a second mom's running late from her shift at the hospital, and she pops by the check on me, to make sure I got home ok.

But, mom's not here, she died.

I tell this to myself, as my smile fades from the hope, I look out the window, realizing that it's pitch black, matching my mood, I eat my food in silence, until my phone rings, I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask, balancing the phone between my ear, as I pick up some chicken, shoving it into my mouth.

"Hey." Her soft voice says, and I feel my heart beat pick up slightly.

"Hey, Malia, what's wrong?" I ask, wondering why she's calling me like this, we used to do this when I was little, but not very recently, and she just saw me two hours ago.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." She says, as she laughs lightly.

"Malia, I live three blocks away from you." I say with a light chuckle, and I hear her nervous laughter as my reply.

"What's going on?" I ask again, as I take a bite of noodles, careful not to embarrass myself when I'm on the phone with her.

She sighs lightly, as I hear a soft creak, knowing that she's laying back on her bed.

"Well, it's just.. I feel guilty, Stiles." She whispers, and I feel a instant shock in my stomach, as I listen to her voice.

"I know, Mal, but we have to do this for Scott." I say, and I hear her breathy yeah.

"It's just if my dad finds ou-." She starts to say, but I scoff lightly, cutting off her sentence.

"He won't." I say in a firm tone, but she laughs at this.

"Stiles, you don't know my dad, he'll find out." She says in a rushed whisper, but I shake my head.

"He won't find out, we just have to be careful." I say, and before I can stop myself, I say the one thing I've been wondering all along since I got to her house.

"Don't you trust me?" I ask, and she sounds like she's smiling when she replies.

"Of course." She says.

I nod my head, as I smile lightly too, and I instantly picture her smiling, also.

It makes my heart flutter.

"I gotta go." She says in a quick tone, and I wonder if her dad is coming up the stairs.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I say, as I await her reply but all I'm left with his a dial tone, I shake my head lightly, as I set the phone down.

We weren't going to get caught, we'd be the most fake believable couple ever.

(boo, short update, I know, but I felt like I owe in update, thank you for reading and following, and reviewing it makes my day that you guys are enjoying this story, sorry if the characters are ooc sometimes :) )


	7. Chapter 7

Malia

I'm up by the time my first alarm clock goes off, a weird tingling invades my stomach as I slowly open my eyes, taking in the dark room before me.

Stiles was going to be here soon and I had to get ready, but I can't help but think of his hopeful words in my brain.

We were going to be the most fake believable couple, ever.

Of course, I did trust Stiles, and I knew we could pull it off, I just hoped that all these heartfelt attempts were working, and somehow it got back to Scott's dad that I was off the market.

I was glad to be helping Scott because he did a lot for me when my mom died, including helping me get through it, we both knew what it was like to lose something important, Scott lost his father, and he refused to admit it, his dad was gone for almost three years, battling an alcohol addiction, I was there for him when Stiles was in the process of losing his mother, we were all just kids, but at least we had each other.

It was my turn to pay Scott back for each supportive hug and warm word he said to me, even if it meant my dad somehow finding out, I was going to do it.

I begrudgingly make my way out of my warm bed, my cold toes touch the floor, and I shiver lightly, walking to my oversized wooden closet, I open it up, and search through until I find a pair of black jeans, and a light gray v-neck t-shirt, I run my hands through my long brown hair, and sigh lightly.

I hope Stiles is here with the coffee soon, I don't think I can survive another minute without it.

I brush my hair, braiding it into a long braid down my back, I take a quick glance in the mirror, and the weird feeling in my stomach has disappeared.

My phone beeps from the place on the bed and I pick it up going to my texts.

 _Stiles: good morning fake girlfriend, I'll be there with your coffee in about five minutes, did you sleep well?_

I smile lightly at the text Stiles sent me, he always seemed to care for me, especially when he knew I was so nervous the night before.

 _Yes, I slept well, good morning fake boyfriend, can't wait to kiss that coffee cup in your hand!_

I picture him smiling lightly as he starts his blue jeep, and the hair on my arms stand up a little bit as I think about him coming here soon.

Why? Why did I feel like this?

Almost like I was anticipating being there with him.

I shake my head lightly as I go to the bathroom, carefully applying my makeup like Lydia taught me, once I'm satisfied I quickly brush my teeth, and throw my purple backpack over my shoulder, I wasn't scared for math today, since Stiles tutored me yesterday.

I walk downstairs and kiss my dad on his soft cheek, he smiles at me as he hands me a piece of toast, and I take it, quick to much on it, mostly because at this moment I felt a little guilty, and I didn't want to talk and ruin things.

"Stiles coming to pick you up?" He asks, turning towards me, his reading glasses down on the bridge of his nose as he stares into my brown eyes.

I swallow the piece of toast I've been munching on as I nod lightly.

"That's good." He comments idly, and I nod again, as I take another bite of toast, but I can feel the guilt creep into my stomach, as I keep my eyes on my father.

I was lying to him.

He flicks through the newspaper, and for once I'm glad his preying eyes are not on me, relief floods into my body as I hear the car horn outside.

Stiles was here.

"Well, I have to go dad, I'll see you later, okay?" I say as I lean over and kiss his cheek again, he smiles at me, as I throw on my backpack, downing the rest of my toast, I kick on my black high-tops as I walk out the door, purple backpack over my shoulder, ready to start the day.

I get outside, the warm sunshine on my face as I squint out towards my driveway, there Stiles sits, scrolling through his phone, his face in pure concentration.

I notice he's holding a purple mug and I smile as I get into the jeep, sitting next to him, I slowly close the door, as my fingers brush his to get the purple mug out of his hand, his head snaps up in surprise as he realizes that I am right next to him.

"Hey." He says softly as I take a long sip of coffee, my eyes close at the immediate warmth in my stomach, as the coffee slides down my throat.

Just what I needed.

"Hey." I say as I finally open my eyes, and he's pulling out of my drive way.

I take the time to look at him as he drives, how his pale hands grip the steering wheel, his face looking at the sights out in front of him, he's dressed in khaki brown shorts and a red polo, his hair is slicked back on top, and I notice his eyes dancing over to me as he drives, as if he's thinking of starting a conversation, but he doesn't know how.

"So, are you nervous for the game?" I ask, looking over at him, the purple mug of coffee is cradled in my hand, as I wait for him to respond.

He licks his lips slowly, as if he's lost in deep thought, slowly he shakes his head.

"I mean.. not really." He says, as he stops at a stop light, his body turns towards me.

"Happy that you're there to cheer me on." He says in a serious tone, and I find myself staring out the window, so I don't have to meet his brown eyes.

It's comments like that, that make me feel good, but then I think about my dad.

He presses on the gas pedal again, and I try to hide the slight discomfort in my face, but when I feel his hand go over mine, I turn towards him.

"Don't worry about your dad, Malia, it's going to be fine, Scott's dad is leaving soon and then we can go back to being strangers." He promises, but I catch a hint of sadness in his brown eyes.

I bite my lip, as I slowly intertwine my fingers with him.

"I don't want to be strangers, Stiles, I just want to stop lying to my dad." I say in a flat tone, and he nods, as he gives my hand a light squeeze.

I think about how close we have become, and how good it feels to have someone by my side that can relate and want to listen to the crazy things that go inside my mind.

His thumb brushes over my skinny knuckles in comfort and I smile as I turn to him.

Every thing was going to be alright.

He parks in the same spot he does every day, as he turns off the jeep, he lets go of my hand and I feel my body slowly tense up at the loss of comfort, but I push away any of these feelings before they invade my brain again.

"See you at lunch?" He asks, as he gets out of the jeep, and I set the purple mug in the cup holder, as I nod, I close the door of his jeep, and he walks over to me, there's a lot of people in sight, all staring at us, waiting for our next move, and I feel my stomach flip flop lightly as he walks towards me, grabbing my face in his hands, their cold against my face, but I don't protest as his soft lips land down on mine, the kiss is so quick that I almost forget that he is there.

His brown eyes linger on mine, and I look down slowly, feeling a small blush across my cheeks.

He must think I'm an idiot for acting so aloof.

He turns away, letting go of my face, and I bite my lip, as I watch him walk away, my lips tingle from the kiss, as I pull my backpack higher, ready to start the day.

By the time lunch rolls around I've forgotten about the kiss, my mind focuses on other things, Lydia and Allison are by my side again, talking about recent events at school, but I zone them out as I sit down with my food, starving since I only ate one piece of toast.

I'm digging into my food as Scott comes into the lunch room with Stiles and I smile at them, as I stuff another french fry in my mouth.

They are dressed in their uniforms, Stiles lacrosse shirt sticks to his body in the hot heat, his hair is a little messy, but he still smiles at me, as I wave.

That was my fake boyfriend.

Once they get their food, our whole pack sits down with me, Stiles wastes no time stuffing his face with food, and I laugh lightly, as I watch him inhale his burger, my fingertips tap against the wooden table as I chew, thoughtfully.

"So, how is everyone?" Scott asks us, his eyes wander to me mostly, and I smile at him, making a small thumbs up sign, I dip my fry in ketchup eating it.

But I can't help but notice Stiles eyes on me, as he watches me, and I raise my eyebrow at him.

He's quick to speak.

"Well, I for one am good, and I can't wait to kick these timberland asses." He says, his mouth is full, and I smile at him, as I nod.

"Yeah!" I reply as I raise my fist in the air, and Stiles bumps it.

Lydia and Allison glances my way, and I shrug my shoulders at them, as if to say I'm fist bumping my friend.

Sometimes they really annoyed me.

Lunch goes by the fastest and soon I'm on the lacrosse field, my legs are crossed as I sit on the bench with Lydia, she glances my way again, and I roll my eyes as I turn to her.

"What?" I ask out loud, annoyed.

"You two seem cozy." is all she comments as she crosses her arms.

"It's an act, Lydia." I say in a flat tone as I stare out into the field, the lacrosse players run out across the field, and I notice Stiles running, his wooden stick in his hands, as he lines up behind Scott.

He turns towards me, winking, and I smile, as I clap my hands, some girls stare at me, and I wonder if everyone knows how we are dating.

"Sometimes acts turn into feelings." Lydia points out, and I roll my eyes as I laugh.

As if Stiles would ever have feelings for me, or I would have feelings for him, we're just friends, helping out a friend.

"We're just friends." I say again, as I sit back down, they game begins, and Lydia finally shuts up, but not before I hear her small hum of agreement.

I bite my lip lightly, I don't want to consider the possibility, because it's impossible, Stiles and I are friends, we've been friends for years, and no amount of fake dating will ever change that.

( **Ok, so this is a relatively long update for you guys, I hope you enjoy it, I was going to make Stiles get hurt in the next chapter, so you can see what's going on in his head about Malia, also a possible flashback on what happened earlier that day and why Scott was eyeing Malia, please review and rate! Thank you so much for reading this story, it means a lot to me.)**


	8. Chapter 8

The hot sun beats down on my back and I begin to feel the sweat pour down my face in waves, my hands grip the wooden lacrosse stick like my life depends on it. My blurry is vision for a second when I hear our coach blow the time out whistle, I sigh deep, trotting over to the huddled player's, I take off my helmet, sweat pouring down my face as I wipe it away with my fingers, trying to focus on what my coach is saying to us but all I can think about is this morning.

 _Flashback_

I pull out my lacrosse bag from my locker, setting it on the wooden bench, I couldn't help the soft smile on my face as I pull out my wooden stick, setting it on the bench, I strip off my shirt, eager to put on my jersey and being playing.

We were going to kick those Timberwolves's asses today!

Just as I'm about to close my locker I turn around to see Scott staring at me, a smile on his face.

"Hey!" I exclaim as we do our secret handshake and he sets down on the bench next to me, smiling.

"We're going to do great today, and... more great news." Scott says looking over at me and I mirror his positive smile.

"And what's that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, taking my wooden lacrosse stick off the bench and steadying the beam between my legs, I was shaking, but my body was radiating with energy, I was ready.

"So, my dad is leaving town for a few months." Scott says as he looks at me and I feel my body slump in an awkward position.

Leaving? That means..

"That means you don't have to fake date Malia, anymore!" Scott says with a wide grin on his face as he clamps me on the back with his hand, I let out a low groan, as I try my best to smile, but this news isn't hitting me right.

Shouldn't I be relieved that Malia doesn't have to lie to her father anymore? That we don't have to go around pretending anymore?

"Stiles.. you look like you've just seen a ghost, man." Scott says, rubbing my shoulder, it's bringing me back to reality because right now I just feel like someone hit me with a bus, my stomach clenches and I grit my teeth, breathing heavily.

"Stiles.. are you okay?" Scott tries again, looking at me.

I was far from okay, actually, but what am I going to tell my best friend? That I was going to miss every fake kiss, and kind word, and comfort, and all the fun we had pretending to be something more. That I was going to miss Malia.. miss Malia, Oh God, I'm..

"I'm in love with her Scott." I whisper, staring deep into his brown eyes. I see myself reflected in them for a second, my face is pale white, shocked, but there's a soft smile on my face, as I nod my head.

I'm in love with a tom boy who could never love me back.

End flashback

I'm just about to reach the goal with the ball, I was finally doing something right, I look out of the corner of my eye, Malia is there, wearing my jersey, her eyes squint in the sun but I see a true smile on her face, her hands cupped over her mouth , cheering me on, her naturally brown hair done into two pig tails, as she smiles at me.

I'm just about to smile back with suddenly a large force hits me from behind and I fall to the ground on my side, my eyes squeeze shut as I brace myself for the hard impact.

Everything hurts and I hear a ringing noise in the distance, I feel people touching me, but I just got the wind knocked out of me, my breathing is shallow, and that's when I see her, Malia leaning over me, her hair in my face as she cries out my name, her face is in pure shock as her hands rest on my numb cheeks.

Don't cry. I want to say but I'm unable to say anything, the last thing I see out is a tear slide down her beautiful face, I'm just about to wipe it away with my finger when everything goes black.

 **(Please don't hate me)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Malia**_

I glance down at the titled floor of the hospital, my breathing is low as I will myself to relax. It had been an hour since I let go of Stiles hand, they were wheeling him into surgery, straight from the ambulance. I wasn't sure if he was going to be okay, the nurses didn't tell me anything. Every thing was a mess, the way he went down, how my heart felt, it scares me.

I sit in the wooden chair, leaning back, it had been a couple of hours since the doctor talked to me, I wonder if anyone told Stiles dad. Scott had gone home because he had a huge test tomorrow and couldn't afford to fail it, I'm the one who stayed, and promised to text him with any news.

I guess I better eat, I think to myself as I stand up, my body feels completely weak, and I barely hear the chime of my phone as I pull it out of my pocket.

There is just texts from our friends, all asking the same questions.

Is Stiles ok?

I sigh deep, grabbing a bag of potato chips from the vending machine.

I hate hospitals, they remind me of my mother, and how I almost watched her suffer until they wheeled her away, but I still sat in the chair, hoping that she was going to make it out alive.

I was so blind.

Just like I am now.

I lean my head back against the wall, suddenly losing my non existent appetite. My hands run down my hair, onto my shirt, well, not my shirt, Stiles shirt, I clutch onto the fabric, picturing it's his strong shoulder, my hands shake lightly as I imagine him before me.

Stiles, you're going to be okay. I whisper lightly, as I feel a small tear run down my cheek, I wipe it away as fast as it comes.

Why was I acting like this? Why was seeing him passed out in front of my eyes too much to bear?

I care for him, yes, but this is something deeper. Something I have to repress.

I wipe away a few more tears, and open my eyes, ripping the bag of chips open, I force myself to eat them, they taste salty until I realize that their mixing in with my tears.

I can't stop shaking, as I set down the chips, tapping my foot against the tiled floor of the hospital.

"I'm very sorry to say, she didn't make it through the night." The female doctor's voice rings through my ears.

My eyes snap open, and I hear birds chirping outside, I sigh deep, running my hands through my messed up braid, it was such a long night, nightmares, I'm surprised no one woke me, the doctors must be just getting into the office.

I yawn loud, covering my mouth.

I hated dreaming of my mother, it always made me sad when reality set in.

She was never coming back.

I rub my eyes slowly, and see someone left me coffee, I smile a little, thinking of Stiles.

I place my hand around the styrofoam cup, letting the hot liquid soothe my nerves.

I can't think of Stiles in that way I was thinking of him last night, it wouldn't be right, we're just friends, but I don't want to lose him.

I hear heels clicking down a hallway as I drink some more coffee, was this the doctor?

Once I look up I see a women in a white coat, standing in front of me, she has a clip board in her hand.

"Are you his sister?" She asks, tugging on her glasses, so that they fit on her face again, her voice sounds tired, and I almost feel bad for her.

She must be the one to deliver the bad news.

"No." I say, shaking my head, a sad smile on my face.

Just tell me, get it over with, I won't cry.

I'm lying to myself.

"Well, he is going to be okay, just a little bruised up, you can see him, if you want." She says, looking at me.

I gasp a little, feeling a warm flutter in my chest.

He was okay.

I smile at her, thanking her, as I grab my phone, sending a mass text out to everyone.

I won't go see him though, I'm too vulnerable, I hope his father comes though, I imagine them clinging to each other, father and son.

Stiles deserves someone to love him

It can't be me though.

I get up, throwing the cup away, before I leave I take one last look at it, feeling the familiar tears invade my vision, I blink them away, forcing my two feet out of the hospital before I have second thoughts.

I will.

( **So, this is kind of sad, I know, but it makes sense because Malia has never felt like this before, she's used to everything getting taken away from her. But Stiles.. she feels.. something, but she doesn't want to lose what she has with him, this is the angst. I hope you still want to read this story, remember all love stories have bumps in the road :) )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stiles**

"Stop avoiding me, Malia." I say, watching as she walks past me, she stops dead in her tracks and turns around. It's the next day and I was tracking down Malia in between classes, somehow she always got away but I finally cornered her in the hallway.

I stand across from her, taking her in, her hair is in a high pony tail, and I see she has small bags under her eyes, her outfit consists of black joggers and a low neck hoodie, she looks exhausted. My eyes furrow in concern.

"Hey, you're alive." She jokes with a light smile, it makes my heart flutter for a second, but her voice doesn't match her eyes, they stare into mine, and I sense a bit of fear in them. I don't want to make things more awkward between us, she was obviously avoiding me for a reason, I just couldn't figure out what that reason was.

"Yeah, just a few bruises." I mumble, as I step closer to her, I see her flinch slightly, as she licks her lips, thinking of an answer.

"Well, that's great, you fell pretty hard, I was...concerned." She says, swallowing a little, her blue eyes half-heartily staring into mine.

"Why didn't you come see me in the hospital, Malia?" I ask, looking at her. Her eyes gaze elsewhere, as she plays with her thumbs.

"I was tired." She begins, and I can already tell she's lying, her voice is softer now, and her nose is crinkling a little.

"Malia, please." I whisper, taking her hands into mine, their cold, as I squeeze them, my thumb brushing against the her frail wrist bone. She begins to pull back but I hold tighter. I just need the truth.

"Stiles, stop." She says, pulling her hands away, finally, and now mine feel strangely cold, and there's a slight ache in my chest. I decide to do the thing I probably shouldn't I lean down and kiss her right on her mouth, her eyes flutter close for a second, I see it, the yearning for another kiss on her face, she pulls back slowly, biting her bottom lip, as my hands caress her soft cheeks, pulling her closer to me. Our breaths mix, and it's much hotter in this hallway then I thought. We are alone. And I feel better.

"Scott's dad is gone, isn't he?" She asks, her eyes still closed.

"I've fallen in love with you, Malia." I whisper,feeling my heart beat faster at the word love, ignoring her question, my thumb brushes against her soft lips. I hear her sharp intake of breath, as she finally opens her eyes, there are tears in them, and I feel my heart sink to my converse shoes as I stare at her. Will she break my heart or restart it? It feels like awhile until she speaks.

"No, you haven't," She says firmly, and her hands reach up to remove my hands from her face. I feel the the same way I did when the wind was knocked out of me, when I fell to the ground at my lacrosse game, my eyes widen. Of course, I love you. I think in my head, as I stare at her.

"You just love the idea of me, Stiles." Her harsh words cut like a knife and my hands finally drop to their sides, I feel light headed as I stare into her blue eyes, searching for any sign of love in them. They remain as cold as the ocean.

"You got hurt, you're not yourself." She says simply.

I swallow hard, nodding my head, although I don't agree, I know she just wants to be alone, but I desperately wish to know what's going on within her thoughts at this moment.

"No, that's not true and you know it, Malia please don't do this." I almost beg, hearing my own weak voice in my ear, I didn't understand why she was doing this, did she not know that I care for her?

"You looked out for me when I had no one." I say in a low whisper, looking up into her big blue eyes.

"I know you feel it, too." I whisper, leaning into her a little, her breath hitches, and I can't decide if that's a good or bad sign. My hands cup her cheeks, my thumb grazing her jawline lightly.

"Prove me wrong." I say in a firm voice.

"Tell me you feel nothing and I'll let you go, promise." I say, keeping my eyes on hers, daring her to look away.

"Were you not going to tell me that Scott's dad was leaving?" She asks instead, catching me off guard, I hated it when she did that, I swallow hard, looking into her eyes.

"I..." I start, but she raises her hand to shush me, her eyes on me.

"I can't believe you would be that selfish." She says, her voice in a low whisper.

"You'd keep using me, using me for.. emotional comfort?!" She says, her voice is louder now, and I can tell from her clenched hands that she's pissed with me.

"I just.. I thought.. you'd feel the same." I say, my hands are still on her cheeks, but she takes them off, putting them against my chest.

Her hands are shaking within mine, and she finally pulls her hands free.

"Don't come looking for me." She says, her voice is in pure disgust as she walks away, and I watch her helpless, feeling tears in my eyes, she doesn't look back, why would she? She was right, I was using her for comfort, completely forgetting she was as broken as me.

(I wanted a happy ending)


End file.
